


Darling Sweetheart

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Sterek Porn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Crazy derek, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Deep Throating, Fingering, Gag, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, Unhinged Derek, dildo, face fucking, rope, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: When he wakes up, he's sore. His mouth is dry and he's can't move or see. He thinks it's a coma. He wishes it were a coma.--Stiles starts thrashing in his bonds at the unfamiliar voice. "Sh," a hand that is supposed to be soothing moves across his chest. "I know you're probably very confused right now, but you don't have to worry, baby. You're exactly where you belong. I didn't have the time to ease you into this like I wanted, but I know that this is exactly what you need."





	Darling Sweetheart

At first he thought he was in the hospital.

 

He remembers being in the Jeep. He remembers stopping for gas after school. He remembers so many things. 

 

When he wakes up, he's sore. His mouth is dry and he's can't move or see. He thinks it's a coma. He wishes it were a coma.

 

He finds he can move his tongue around his mouth to try and moisten it again, he can move his tongue and his mouth is dry because it's being held wide open. He can turn his head slightly, but he can't move his arms or his legs, which are the most sore. He tries to blink and finds that something heavier than a sleeping mask is tied over his face and he can't see through it at all. 

 

He tries to call out for anyone, for his dad, but finds that the only sound that really comes out of his open mouth is a hum. "Oh, you're awake, pretty boy," A voice says, happily. "I've been waiting for you."

 

Stiles starts thrashing in his bonds at the unfamiliar voice. "Sh," a hand that is supposed to be soothing moves across his chest. "I know you're probably very confused right now, but you don't have to worry, baby. You're exactly where you belong. I didn't have the time to ease you into this like I wanted, but I know that this is exactly what you need." 

 

Stiles is on the verge of hyperventilating, drying out his mouth again. The hand rubs over his shoulder and up his neck until a thumb pushes it's way into his open mouth and starts rubbing his tongue. "It's okay, sweetheart. You'll know me soon enough. My name's Derek, but you're going to call me daddy." Stiles chokes on the air in his throat. "Isn't that right, baby?"

 

The blindfold is tugged off of Stiles' face and he tries to face away from the light that's blinding his sensitive eyes. He tries to shake his head away to gain his focus, but that hand stays on his face and the thumb stays on his tongue.

 

Derek turns out to be a gorgeous man, someone who would've been way out of Stiles' league had this been another scenario. His eyes, though. His eyes held a look about them, like a man possessed to get what he wants. 

 

"I know this is all so new to you, so we're going to be taking this nice and easy, alright?" Derek gently says. Tears fill Stiles' eyes when Derek explains what's going to happen next. "We're going to be spending however long it takes training that gag reflex out of you. You won't be talking during this training, not even when I take your gag out at meal times, you understand? If you try to talk when I take your gag out before your gag reflex is gone, the consequences will be severe." 

 

Stiles can feel the snot running out of his nose as his vision blurs with tears. Derek groans, "God, you're so perfect. Maybe if you're very good, you'll be talking to your daddy in just a week."

 

 

Derek pulls his thumb out of the wet warmth of Stiles' mouth, and Stiles hates the feeling the absence leaves behind. He can't see what Derek is reaching for. 

 

"This is what we're going to start with," Derek states, pulling a dildo into view. It's smaller than the average dick, it looks like it's the perfect size to fit in the ring gag in Stiles' mouth. "We've got to make sure you can work your way up to bigger things without gagging before you take daddy's dick."

 

Stiles shuts his eyes and shakes head, crying harder.

 

"No, no, baby. Good boys don't throw tantrums."

 

Stiles feels something rubbery hit his bottom lip and his eyes fly open again to plead with his captor. His kidnapper brushes the sweaty hair off his forehead while shushing him before sliding the dildo farther in.

 

He can feel it slide across his tongue and towards the back of his throat and already Stiles is panicking. He can feel it brush his gag reflex very gently before the thought of it going any further had him heaving. Stiles' eyes roll into the back of his head as he dry heaves twice before Derek gently pulls back, brushing the dildo over his tongue, back and forth the way his thumb had brushed. His face is even wetter than it had been before when he focuses again and realizes the gagging had involuntarily brought tears.

 

"That was so good, baby boy. Now we're gonna try to go a little farther."

 

Stiles clenches his eyes shut and then he feels Derek push the rubber back into his throat. 

 

He doesn't know how long it lasts, how many times Derek moves the fake dick back and forth, into his throat, as deep as he can get it before Stiles starts to gag again. 

 

He does know that by the end of it, he feels exhausted. His throat hurts and his eyes feel puffy.

 

"Alright," the man says. "I think that's enough for tonight. At this rate we might be able to relax your throat to this size and start a bigger one by tomorrow night. We'll have breakfast together tomorrow, sweetheart."

 

Stiles feels the bed shift and hears a drawer open then close. The lights go out and the door is shut and then he's all alone. He cries for a long time before he eventually falls asleep. 

 

He prays for the first time since he was nine. He prays that his dad finds him soon.


End file.
